


Vientos De Invierno

by Jonsa18



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Brother Incest, F/M, Love Confessions, Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonsa18/pseuds/Jonsa18
Summary: Jon y sansa han recuperado winterfell y el norte, ahora el nuevo rey en el norte deberá enfrentar a nuevos problemas y decisiones difíciles poniendo en contra a sansa en diferentes momentos pero ambos han sufrido demasiado y sus heridas puedes cicatrizar solo con el apoyo entre ambos y sentimientos surgirán que lo cambiaran todo.Habrá momentos muy calientes.





	

" por la guardia" jon se despertó muy asustado y con su respiración estrecortada, toda su frente estaba transpirada, como todas la noches se preguntaba donde se encontraba, no era ni la recámara donde dormía en castle black era el asistente de lord comandante mormont o la recamara cuando el lo era, se encontraba en la cámara de el lord de winterfell, donde su padre y lady statk dormían mucho tiempo antes y cuando niño muy pocas veces había entrado, ahora el estaba allí, se sentía muy extraño y a la vez era injusto para el dormir allí, cuando sansa era la legítima hija de su padre y dormía en na recamara de ella cuando era niña, luego de que sansa lo convenciera de quedarse allí y tomar ese cuarto como suyo, aun jon se sentía muy extraño después de ser nombrado rey del norte, todos ahora debían respetarlo y tratarlo con respeto, habían pasado cosas muy buenas para ser verdad, el seguía siendo un snow pero para el norte era el hijo legitimo de lord eddard stark, todo lo que había deseado cuando niño era convertirse en lord de winterfell y ahora era mucho mas que eso, ocupaba el lugar que mucho tiempo antes ocupo robb, jon sentía tristeza al recordar su hermano y se preguntaba muy seguido si robb estaría enojado con él por ocupar un lugar que nunca fue destinado para un bastardo como jon.  
Las velas estaban apagadas y el fuego se había consumido por completo, apenas unas pequeñas luces salían de la ventana, siginficaba que están amaneciendo y que pronto un nuevo día de mucho labor comenzaría,y como siempre el sd levantaba muy temprano por culpa de las pesadillas que aun lo atormentaban, veía los rostros de aquellos que lo asesinaron y que hoy están muertos y el vivo, todas las noches pasaba lo mismo, era algo que temía jamas poder olvidar y que formaría parte de el por siempre.  
jon se levanto y sentado en la cama con muy poca ropa y sin sentir el gran frío qje había en la recámara solo quedo sumergido en su pensamientos de nuevo, toda su vida había perdido el sentido cuando fue apuñalado por sus hermanos de la guardia" cuando hize el bien me mataron... Entonces que debo hacer ahora" se preguntaba muy seguido jon sin entender el sentido a la vida, el tenia un objetivo cuando entro a la guardia nocturna, convertirse en un hermano y luchar contra los salvajes, pero luego de volver se la muerte y solo recordar que no había nada después de la muerte solo oscuridad supo que ya no tenia un objetivo en su vida, y viviría y morirá muchas veces mas sin tener algo por que luchar, pero todo cambio cuando sansa entro por las grandes puertas de castle black, ella le dio un sentido a su vida, un objetivo en su cabeza... Protegerla para siempre, ella sufrió mucho desde que partió de winterfell con su padre y vio morir ante sus ojos al hombre que amaba, perder a árya y pasar largas noches en kings lanndings sola sin nadie quien la acompañe y la protegiera de verdad, pero ella regreso a su lado y no dejaría perderla de nuevo, ella era un pedazo de su antigua vida, un pedazo de su familia, un pedazo de su corazón roto y la protegería por siempre.  
Eso era lo que hcia levantar a jon todos los días, era por ella y por el norte que buscan un sentido a su vida y debía luchar para protegerla de lo que se aproximaba.  
" el invierno esta aquí, y debo estar al lado de mis seres queridos" pensó jon cuando comenzó a vestirse para desayunar junto con sansa en el gran salón como godos los dias, allí lo esperaban los diferentes lords del norte que aun se habían quedado después de la reunión donde lo coronaron rey en el norte .  
***********************  
"siempre seré parte de ti" sansa escucho esas palabras de la boca de ramsay antes de morir y era todo lo que soñaba desde entonces, eran pesadillas y nada nas calmaba, estaba cansada de siempre cerrar sus ojos y pensar que todo era un sueño y que seguia en wimterfell de ramsay bolton, que EEstaba encerrada en ese dormitorio donde noche tras noche él venia a violarla, golperala, lastimarla pues eso era lo que le gustaba, escucjar su sufrimiento, pero cuando esos recuerdos la atormentaban intentaba alejralos con imágenes de buenos y alegres momentos, pues tenia muy pocos que recordar despues de la muerte de su padre, pero uno siempre le venía a la mente cuando despertaba de sus pesadillas, el dar media vuelta y ver a jon arriba con su cabello atado y comenzar a bajar las escaleras sin mirar hacia otro lado sino a ella y luego detenerse por un momento y luego ella se abalanzo para abrazarlo con tanta fuerza como si tuviera miedo de que de aleje de nuevo, en sus pesadilla muchas veces soñaba que al llegar a ese lugar jon no habría vuelto de la muerte y que ella era entregada de nuevo a ramsay bolton, pero agradecía a los dioses de que jon nunca le dio la espalda y la protegió con tanto cariño, después de que ella fue muy mala cuando eran niños pero el supo perdonarla.  
Sansa se levanto y sentandose en la cama sintió el viento frío entrar por las grietas de las ventanas, el sonido muchas veces a sansa la tranquilizaba pues sabia que estaba en su hogar y no en kings lanndings o en valle, sino en winterfell, su hogar y sabia que no estaba sola como antes, jon estaba allí para protegerla.  
El sol estába saliendo cuando sansa comenzó a peinarse y vestirse para comenzar su día, están frente al espejo cuando al levantar su cabello vio que aun las heridas de ramsay seguían en su piel blanca como la nieve, paso su mano sobre ellas muy suavemente y recordó como la había hecho, solo intento olvidarla cuando su dama entro nuy despacio, su nombre era merry.  
\- buenos días mi lady- dijo merry cuando vio que sansa segia peinándose y le dio una sonrisa al recibirla.  
\- le he traído su vestido limpio y perfumado- dijo la dama cuando depósito el vestido en la cama y comenzó a acomodar su mesa de luz, mientras que sansa volvió para ver el vestido y darse cuenta que era alquel que uso cuando partieron de castle black, hecho por ella misma, en la recámara de jon, mientras el estaba a su lado leyendo cartas o revisando el mapa del norte, lo había cosido con mucha tranquilidad al estar al lado de su hermano.  
\- que sucede mi lady... Esta sucio- preguntó merry acercandose a la cama y revisando el vestido para ver si tenia algo malo.  
\- no.. No merry, solo es que me trae recuerdos- termino sansa cuando comenzó a colocárselo y con la ayuda de merry.  
La dama con mucho cuidado intento colocarse pero sin querer toco la espalda de sansa y esta reaccionó con mucho miedo al recordar a ramsay en ese contacto, aún los daños que ese hombre había hecho en ella seguían en su mente.  
\- lo siento mi lady no era mi intención- dijo merry agachando su rostro con mucho miedo a que sansa se enfureciera con ella.  
\- no todo esta bien merry...es que solo...- dijo sansa cuando la dama solo asistió la cabeza al entender por lo que había pasado.  
\- lo se mi lady, tal vez no sepa por todo el sufrimiento que haya pasado con ramsay bolton... Pero lo que si se es que todo algún día desaparece y sus recuerdos malos lo harán también- dijo la dama cuando sansa con una sonrisa asistió y logro colorearse el vestido y al verse al espejo vio el detalle del lobo que a jon le habia gustado y paso su mano sobre el bordado.  
\- es muy hermoso mi lady, además el detalle es muy encantador- dijo merry viendo a sansa de frente al lado del espejo, cuando sansa recordaba ese dia como si fuera ayer, pero había sido hace muchas lunas atrás y ahora estaban en un lugar muy diferente.  
\- a jon le gusta el detalle- dijo sansa mirando al espejo de nuevo y acomodando su larga trensa.  
\- hablando de lord snow... El ya esta en el gran salon y preguntó por usted... Parece que no a dormido bien pues se ha levantado muy temprano hoy- termino merry dirigiendose a tender la cama de sansa cuando esta quedó muy pensativa sobre lo que había dicho ella sobre jon, tal vez no este muy bien y debería hablar con el.  
\- gracias merry, puedes tomarte tu dia, no te necesitaré hoy- dijo sansa cuando vio que la dama solo asistio con una sonrisa.  
\- terminare con su recamara y me tomare el dia mi lady, ahora valla al gran salón allí la espera su hermano- dijo merry muy concentrada en su labor cuando sansa solo asistió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta cuando estaba por salir recordó que un comerciante le había vendido un perfume de limón como a ella le gustaba, cuando estaba en kings lanndings con su padre se perfumaba con el mismo aroma pero Joffrey nunca se daba cuenta ni le llamaba la atención y cuando era mas pequeña lo hacia para que robb o arya le dijieran que era muy hermoso su aroma pero jamas se daban cuenta, sansa lo tomo y se coloco un poco sobre su largo y descubierto cuello y sibre su vestido.  
Al salir comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que llevaba al gran salón cuando se encontró con lord bealish quien la recibió muy rápido sin dejar qje pudiera escapar, sansa aun recordaba lo qye había dicho en el arciano hace unos días atrás y después de su preocupante mirada cuando jon era coronado, ahora ella lo intentaba evadir a toda costa al saber sus verdaderas intenciones.  
\- mi amor, como has amanecido- preguntó bealish viendo a sansa de pies a cabeza e intenrado darle un beso pero esta solo lo evadió.  
\- muy bien mi lord- dijo sansa muy cortante para que se diera cuenta que no quería hablar.  
\- sabes que puedes llamarme pityr- dijo bealish cuando sansa agachó su rostro y volvio a mirarlo y vio esos ojos, esos labios que alguna vez tocaron los suyos y ahora le daban repulcion, todo lo referido a los hombres le provocaban asco y malos recuerdos ahors después de haber vivido horrores por culpa de ramsay.  
\- no tengo la confianza para llamarlo asi- dijo sansa cuando bealish solo le dio una sonrisa y acarició sus mejillas.  
\- eres muy importante para mi sansa... Y eso te da toda mi confianza-termino bealish cuando sansa tomo la mano del hombre y la bajo de nuevo.  
\- pues es muy respetuso de su parte pero debo ir a desayunar ahora mi lord... Mi hermano- dijo sansa cuando bealish la interrumpió.  
\- te espera... El rey te esta esperando, me temo que el norte me ha decepcionado notablemente, apoyaron a un bastardo...-decia bealish cuando esta vez sansa lo interrumpió e intentado seguir su camino.  
\- me temo que no es momento de hablar de esos Temas lord bealish- dijo sansa cuando se despido de el hombre dejándolo parado en medio del pasillo y ella solo siguió adelante.  
" por lo menos me hubiera llamado la atención por el perfume... parece que nadie lo siente" pensó sansa en sus adentros cuando supo que eran pensamientos de la antigua sansa, pensamientos de una niña y eso en cierto punto le agradaba saber que un poco de la vieja sansa vivía de nuevo ahora, la sansa que le importaba sus peinados y sus perfumes.  
Al entrar al gran salón se encontró con algún que otro hombre sentado en las largas mesas alla abajo tormoud estaba con unos hombres libres desayunado, mientras que lady mormont estába con algunos de sus abanderado sentados en un mesa cercana a la gran mesa donde jon estába solo sentado con su vista pérdida en la ventana donde se dejaba ver caer la nieve alla afuera, sansa vio que los ojos de jon estaban muy casados y no eran los mismos de aquel jon en castle black, algo le sucedía y lo estaba consumiendo.  
-buenos días jon-dijo sansa cuando vio que su hermano se volteo y le dio una sonrisas esas que el sempre daba, mas cuando contaba esos malos chistes cuando estaban en castle black junto con edd.  
-buenos días sansa-dijo jon corriendo la silla para que ella se sentara a su lado.  
-le pedí a la cocinera que te hiciera los pastelillo de limón que te gustan-dijo jon entregando un plato con cinco grandes pastelillo, sansa le dio una sonrisa con mucha sorpresa al tomar él plato y llervalo hasta su nariz para sentir ese aroma que sansa extrañaba.  
"gracias jon" dijo sansa cuando volvió su vista a jon quien solo le dio una sonrisa y volvió a su tazón para terminar su desayuno.  
Sansa llevo a la boca uno y al morderlo dio una señal de que están muy sabrosos.  
"mm están exquisito" repito sansa con sus ojos cerrado al sentir como se desacian en su boca.  
"me alegra que te gustaran"dijo jon cuando sansa volvió su vista y le dio uno para que comiera.  
"Gracias sansa pero no estoy muy bien de mi estómago"dijo jon cúando sansa dejo el pastelillo en la mesa y volvió su mirada a jon con precupacion, su dan hhabia dicho que no estaba muy bien y ahora el mismo lo repetía.  
"que sucede jon, tienes un aspecto de cansado"dijo sansa viendo a su hermano quien le dio una sonrisa muy forzada.  
" solo es cansancio... No estoy durmiendo muy bien estos último días... El deber de un rey es agotador" término jon cuando sansa solo asistió y tomo la mano de jon y este la miro a los ojos.  
" quiero que sepa jon que cualquier problema puedes confiar en mi" afirmó sansa cuando jon tomo con su mano libre sobre la de sansa.  
" lo se... Te prometo que te contare si me pasa algo" dijo jon cuando sansa solo asistió con la cabeza y jon lentamente levanto, sansa solo vio como su hermano e muy agotado y el día recién comenzaba antes de dejar a sansa sola en la mesa el se detuvo y volvió su vista a ella.  
" es muy hermoso el perfume que llevas sansa" término jon cuando solo agacho su cabeza en señal de reverencia y comenzó a bajar la escaleras y dejar el gran salón, sansa solo dio una sonrisa al saber que jon si había sentido su perfume y le había gustado, luego termino de comer su pastelillo.  
Sansa todos los días iba hasta el pueblo para ver si los niños necesitaba comida o abrigo para afrontar él fuertd invierno que habia llegado con fuertes nevadas, sansa recordaba el hambre de la gente de kings lanndings en el reinado de Joffrey y no deseaba que sucediera lo mismo con su pueblo así que con la ayuda de unos soldados de jon partian del castillo con una gran carreta con alimentos y pieles para dárselas a los niños y madres del pueblo, muchos mas llegaban del norte, cerca de la muralla pues el invierno era mucho mas fuerte allí y el abrigo de las murallas de winterfell era mucho mejor que la de aldeas y pueblos.  
Jon había ordenado que muchas casas enviaran alimentos a winterfell para los niños y mujeres, ñas ordenes de jon eran llevadas a cabo de inmediato, pues sansa al principio no creía que jon supiera gobernar el norte pero hasta el momento sus decisiones eran las correctas y no se oponia a ellas ya que toda las grandes deciciones que debían ser tomadas eran consultadas por el consejo de jon, pero por último el siempre pedía el consejo de sansa en privado ya que ella era muy importante para el y sabia mas de política que el.  
Sansa noto la aucencia de jon en el patio sw entrenamiento, jon se encargaba de entrenar a los hombres que serían sus abanderados y protegerían winterfell.  
Sansa se encontró con ser Davos quien salía del bosque sagrado, sansa al verlo se levantu su vestido y comenzó a correr por la nieve que había en él suelo y llegó a tiempo para detener a Davos.  
" mi lady que necesita" preguntó el caballero se cebolla cuando sansa miro hacia atrás de el.  
"Has visto a jon" preguntó sansa cuando Davos asistio con su cabeza.  
" lord snow esta en el arciano, me pido que no lo molestaran los señores del norte por un rato" afirmo Davos cuando sansa solo agacho su rostro al pensar que jon no quería ver a nadie por el momento.  
" pero tal vez usted lo ayude... Necesita hablar con alguien" termino davos cuando dio una reverencia y dejo a sansa parada frente a la entrada del bosque.  
Jon estaba sentado en las raíces del árbol sumergido en sus pensamientos y los problemas que debía enfrentar ahora como rey.  
Sansa lo vio sentado allí frente a la pequeña laguna de aguas oscuras qud ahora estaba congelada.  
"Jon" dijo sansa cuando se acerco muy despacio a el arciano y viendo qye su hermano volvió su vista hacía ella.  
" no quería molestarte" dijo sansa cuando jon negó con su cabeza y dejando un espacio para que se sentara a su lado.  
" no me molestas sansa.. Tu no" termino jon cuando sansa lenatamente se sentó a su lado h jon le dio una pequeña sonrisa.  
" que sucede jon" preguntó sansa muy preocupada por su hermano quien no estaba bien.  
" nada sansa... Es solo que el tiempo pasa y el norte no se esta preparando para lo que se acerca en verdad... el norte no es el mismo que era antes en tiempos de papa" termino jon cuando miraba al los árboles cubiertos de nieve y el viento soplaba del norte.  
" las batallas lo fueron consumiendo y no es lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarnos a los camimates blancos" dijo jon de nuevo cuando sansa acompañó su mirada a los arboles como el lo hacia.  
" tal vez pronto comenzemos a levantar el norte juntos... Todo toma su tiempo" dijo sansa con mucha paz al hablar.  
" como puedes estar así sansa" preguntó jon mirándola con mucha admiración.  
" como jon" preguntó sansa cuando jon sólo la miro fijamente.  
" todo lo que has vivido y aun así estas mas fuerte que nunca " termino jon cuando sansa negó con su cabeza y volvió su vista al agua congelada.  
" no soy mas fuerte jon, solo intento seguir adelante... Te lo debo a ti jon, me has ayudado demasiado y me demostratse que no todos los hombres son iguales" dijo sansa cuando jon solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa.  
" tal vez beberías dejar de pensar en el futuro y pensar e el presente... Que es lo que puedes hacer con el tiempo que tenemos jon" término sansa cuando vio que jon la miro con sorpresa.  
"tienes razón, deberia hacer algo que me guste par distraerme un poco no es asi" pregunto jon cuando sansa le sonrió al ver que jon comenzaba a mejorar.  
" si así es... Tal vez podrías entrenar a los jóvenes que quieren unirse a los abanderados, se que eres un buen espedachin y tal vez tu deberías enseñarles a ellos, eso te distraerá un poco jon" afirmó sansa cuando jon solo le dio una pequeña sorisa y se levanto de la raíz y luego ayudó a sansa a hacerlo  
" hoy empezare antes de que almorzemos voy a ver a los muchachos que quieren aprender a luchar" dijo jon muy entusiasmado cuando sansa le respondió con una sonrisa pero en ese momento Davos llego con una carta en la mano.  
" mis lords disculpen mis molestias pero un cuervo llego" dijo Davos cuando le entregó a jon la carta y ente la abrió para leerla.  
"De quien es jon... Que dice" preguntó sansa cuando jon volvio su vista a sansa.  
"los umbers y los karstark envían a unos jóvenes a winterfell... Debo decidir su hacer con ellos lo castigo a la traición que nos hicieron sansa" termino jon quien ahora había vuelto a pensar en todos los problemas que tenía y viendo qud ahora tendria que tomar la decicion de que hacer con la vida de dos jóvenes y eso lo volvia a atormenrar.  
sansa supo que jon están en conflicto de nuevo, que no sabría que hacer con esos jovenes, sus padres y hermanos traicionaron a jon y a ella y apoyaron a ramsay, sansa sabia que debía hacer pero la pregunta era que haría jon.   
**********************  
" no... No puedo hacerlo sansa"termino jon con un tono de ferocidad a hablar con su hermana en la recámara del lord de winterfell.  
Sansa estaba furiosa a ver jon no tomaba su consejo y sólo desaba ser bbueno con la casa que los habia tracionado, sansa le dio la espalda a jon antes de volver a hablar, cuando se dio cuenta que jon estaba sentado de nuevo en e escritorio con la carta en la mano.  
" no creo se deba recordarte que los umber entregaron a nuestro hermano a las mano de ramsay bolton, y que por su culpa el esta muerto ahora" girto sansa señalando con su mano a las criptas de winterfell donde descanzaba su pequeño hermano, jon agachó su rostro a recordar la imagen de rickon caer sin vida frente de sus ojos y ver de nuevo a ramsay con al arco en la mano.  
" no es necesario sansa... Vi como mi hermano murió frente a mi... Y fue mi culpa" dijo jon frontando su mano en su frente cuando vio se sansa fruncía su ceño muy enojada.  
" no fue tu culpa... Pero sabes que no podemos perdonarlos" afirmo sana cuando jon se levantó y de dirigió hacia ella.  
El clima entre ellos era idéntico al la noche antes de la batalla contra ramsay, las miradas de jon y sansa se chocaban y se respiraciones era cada vez mas tensas.  
" entonces que debo hacer sansa... quitarle sus tierras de sus pies, tomarlos como rehenes aqui en winterfell o matarlos a todos... Te recuerdo que debo unir al norte y no destruirlo" termino jon acercándose cada vez mas a sana y sientiendo aroma a limón y viendo como su cabello rojo como el fuego, era Iluminado por la luz de la vela, en ese momento recordó a yiggrte y su rostro enojarse, jon no había pensado en ella en mucho tiempo y ahora sansa la traia de vuelta a se memorias, jon se preguntó porque.  
" yo estuve como rehén en kings lanndings y se lo que es... Tu no sabes lo que era cuando robb ganaba una batalla... Joffrey desataba su furia contra mi, me humillaba, me golpeaba, me desnudaba ante todo el salon del trono... Tomarlos como vasallos no se compara jon...No es un castigo "dijo sansa cuando jon agacho su rostro con mucho dolor al saber escuchar por todo lo qye sansa habaia pasado en manos de los lannister y de joffrey, jon mucjs veces desaba tener de vuelta a la joven y pequeña sansa y no a una mujer muy lastimada.  
Lo siento sansa no era mi intención... pero ya he tomado una decision y nada lo cambiara" término jon dando la espalda a sansa quien abrio su boca para responderle aun mas pero luego la cerro muy furiosa y al ver que jon se sento de nuevo, ella se dirigió hasta la puerta y al cerrarla fue con mucha furia cuándo la puerta se cerro.  
"Que mujer testaruda" dijo jon en sus adentros sintiendo que sansa estaba enojada con él ahora, después de su hermosa charla ene bosque sagrado bajo el arciano y por culpa de los problemas ambos terminaron peleando.  
Sansa caminaba muy rápido por los pasillo en medio de la noche, levantado su vestido para no caerse, la fuira la cegaba por completo y solo quería llegar a su cuarto.  
Al cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, soltó un fuerte suspiro y volvió su mirada al espejo, cuando las palabras de lord bealish volvieron a su cabeza, tal vez tenia razón y jon no era el adecuado para gobernar el norte, tal vez debían haberla elegido a ella como reina.  
Sansa récordo que bealish fue quien la vendio a los bolton y que por su culpa ella había sido destruida por ramsay, luego récordo las palabras de jon la esa noche antes debía batalla, juro protegerla y lo había cumplido en verdad, era el único hombre que en verdad la protegió sin ningún interes.  
" no puedo estar peleada con jon" dijo sansa cuando se miro al espejo y paso su mano por el detalle del huargo en su vestido y la sornisa de jon aprecio en su mente.  
Sansa tomo valor de nuevo y volvió al cuarto de jon cuando estuvo frente a la puerta respiro ondo y golpeo pero nadie respondía.  
Jon luego de que sansa se hubiera ido muy enojada, el sueño y el cansancion lo vencieron, comenzó a desvestirse y cuando el fuego calentó toda la recarama jon solo se acostó con su calzoncillo y todo el resto de su cuerpo desnudo, al instante se quedo dormido sobre las pieles de la cama.  
Sansa abrió lentamente la puerta pesada y al entra solo vio las velas apagadas y el fuego de la chimenea encedido, cuando volteo su vista a la cama se encontró con su hermano dormido muy tranquilo y desnudos en la cama, sansa se cubrió su boca con sus manos y su mejillas se habían enrojecido de la verguenza, había visto muy pocos hombres desnudos en su vida, jon tenia su cuerpo lleno de músculos y lo que sansa le llamo mas la atención fueron las cicatrices que tenia en su piel, pensó e batallas contra los salvajes los muertos y los caminantes blancos, luego se acerco un poco mas para ver las Heridas en su pecho, no podía creer que el estuviera vivo después de algo asi, sansa no pudo resistirse a acariciar sobre la herida de su corazon, su dedos estaban helada para cuando jon se desperto y tomo la mano de sansa por reflejo, jon clavo su mirada en los ojos celestes de su hermana y esta alejo de jon de inmediato y dejo el cierto muy rápido corrido por vergüenza de lo que habia ocurrido.  
" sansa" aclanzo a decir jon cuando esta ya no estaba e su recamara, muchos pensamientos recorrieron s cabeza en un segundo, jon solo sintió una gran vergüenza de si mismo.  
Sansa a entra a su cuarto de nuevo lo cerro con una traba y se sento en los pies de la cama, miro la mano con la cual toco a su hemrano desnudo.  
" que hize" pensó sansa cuando su respiración y su corazón estaban exaltadaos por lo que habia vivido.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primera narración, me anime y tengo miedo de que no les guste, pero si es así por favor comenten para ayudarme a seguir escribiendo, prometo seguir la historia con un segundo capítulo que publicare en unos dias.  
> Muchas gracias a todos.


End file.
